


The Alps

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV), the Alps (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Mentions of Violence, Other, Strong Language, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Imagine that after a loved one died, you could hire someone, and they would fill that place for only a price.There are such people; which with all things considered shouldn't be shocking. The human mind is a disturbing thing.





	The Alps

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Romeo Montague as the Ambulance Attendant
> 
> Juliet Capulet as the Nurse
> 
> Rosaline Capulet as the Gymnist
> 
> Benvolio Montague as the Coach

_They call themselves the Alps._

_A strong force and one needs to be in this line of work._

_Playing anothers identity can do alot to a person._

* * *

* * *

_The Ambulance Attendant is the leader._

_Not that any of them need guidance, not in this kind of work, but they need to watch the dead. To know when someone dies and if that family might just need their services._

_Unorthadox is what most would call it._

 

_Resolution is what the Ambulance Attendant calls it._

_The aftermath of having too many people die. All without so much as a single hint of consolation. Because humans are broken things-damaged beyond repair-and they certainly give no solace that last longer than a day. That is why the Alps were made. That is why no one must ever know of them unless their services are provided._

 

_The Ambulance Attendant watches as the man dies._

_His white gloved hands are stained with crimson from where his hands had been around his neck. Trying to slow down the bleeding, but judgement has been passed. Passed after seeing how the woman was reacting. So he losens the pressure and watches as the mans green eyes roll into the back of his head._

_His wife will use their services._

* * *

_The Nurse looked down at the tiny screen._

_Block formated letters spell out an unexact time and address._

_Another person in need of their services, so she stuffs the small phone back into her breast pocket and continues on with her day._

 

_At first, she did this because it seemed like the right thing to do. To offer comfort for those who were in need of it._

_Then it became a game for her. A sick, sick, dark game because people wanted to dress you as their wife. Touch you and carress your skin as one would a child. Until you learn everyones hidden secrets and taboos as lines against scripted paper._

 

_Now there is only a high._

_Being someone else because no matter how disturbing their life may have been it is far more interesting that your own. Not that she didn't care for the one that she loved, but being a flower child had made her lose. Lose all social and life experiences until only a shell craving life from the dead remained._

 

_Juliet pulled her mask on._

_Tomorrow she would be a husband._

* * *

* * *

_The Gymnist had originally come for the oppertunity._

_The Alps would provide her with the ability to do professional Ribbon Dancing._

_She does her routine with orchestra music by Austin Wintory playing around her. Bending her body to the beat as she danced around the dark crimson silked ribbons._

 

_No one would suspect her acts of playing with the dead._

_Not that she cares; comforting someone as someone else isn't that bad._

_When the song closes to an end she looks up to see approval from her coach. To watch his eyes looking upon her like a judge. Instead, however, she sees him checking his phone._

_Another job._

_Another dance._

* * *

* * *

_"I want to do pop music. I don't enjoy doing this over and over with nothing new. You give me nothing new!"_

 

_"If you speak like that to me again I will break your arms, break you legs, and then beat your pretty face before breaking your neck. Do you understand me?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Now. Show me the pop music."_

* * *

* * *

_The Nurse rolls her hair up beneath a wig._

_Changing out scrubs for clothing that belongs to a dead man._

 

_Tiny changes that will pay good money for all of them. But the Alps is not about money. It is about comforting the human soul if there is one. Bringing peace to the part of the mind that only gives pain._

 

_The Nurse writes down the husbands name inside her thigh._

_Another name._

_Another job._

 

_Their home is warm and bright. The kind that a perfect couple can only dream of living in. The Nurse wants to imagine such a thing with Romeo, but how does one retire when death never ends._

_She goes through her lines-the script-words and actions that the husband normally did at dinner._

 

_They end the night in a plain tan bedroom._

 

_They have to fuck and when it is done the Nurse will hold the widow until she cries no more._

 

_She paid for only one night._

_That is all she gets._

* * *

* * *

_The Ambulance Attendant pulls the wig from the Nurses blonde hair._

_Running his fingers through thick strands as silence drifts into the room. He doesn't ask how the job went. The stack of one hundred dollar bills is enough to last them until the next death and it will hopefully hold them over._

_He wants to ask her how she is._

 

_The bags under her eyes and finger nail marks acrosd her back say enough as she cleans her face of makeup._

 

_"Do you think we will ever stop?"_

_"Do you want to stop."_

 

_There is silence, tense building up, and Juliet thinks of what her life had been like before._

_At least being someone else, doing this, gives her more than she has ever had. Her partner gives her more than she has ever had, but there will always be a sour spot in her mind. Rot eating away at her._

 

_"No."_

* * *

* * *

_The Coach allows her to do pop music for one day._

 

_The energy of it brings her to life. Taking away the thoughts of the last job: someone lost their daughter, they wanted more that a week, more than simple words. Then she becomes a statue as the dance ends and he is watching her._

_They argue almost as much as they snark off to one another, but she knows when he likes something that he sees._

 

 

_The Gymnist has done good and as such she hugs him._

 

_He doesn't return it as one normally would._

 

 

_The locker room is cold and grey with tile covering the walls and floors._

_The Gymnist pulls her clothing off; all tight and sticking to her skin with sweat. Nothing that a shower cannot fix. Nothing that her coach cannot fix._

_She stretches out against the tile. Bending her legs until the arch of her foot touches her dark curls._

 

_"You did good today."_

 

_That is all he tells her and that is all he needs to tell her._

 

_They shower in a mixture of fucking and fighting and forgetting the world around them; their relations are more of that of a sadomasochist than anything sexual._

_A world where people died and people didn't want to let go. Where the four members of the Alps would have to become someone else. Not that there is much left for any of them._

* * *

* * *

_The Coach wraps his hands around her throat._

_Beneath the water falling upon them._

_The Gymnist rolls her head back closing her eyes._

_Tonight they will be no one._

_The Ambulance Attendant lays his head down._

_The usual silence filling the room of their home._

_The Nurse says nothing in return._

_Leaving them as silent and still as_

_The Alps._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The title of “Alps” refers to the name given by its leader to a tiny organization whose four members impersonate dead people for the obscure benefit of the recently bereaved. The leader of the group (Aris Servetalis), an ambulance attendant who goes by the alias Mont Blanc, explains that he has chosen “Alps” because the word has no obvious connection to the work he and the others do, and also because it has a symbolic meaning. The Alps, in his view, are at once uniquely themselves and able to stand for any other mountains. Thus the woman known as Monte Rosa (Aggeliki Papoulia) is able to impersonate a teenage tennis player and a diabetic who speaks English with her lover.
> 
> The other two Alps are a young gymnast (Ariane Labed) and her coach (Johnny Vekris), whose vaguely sadomasochistic, apparently nonsexual relationship may have an oblique connection to the rest of the group’s work. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This fic may have seemed dark, but I had wanted to base it off of something that was just that. The movie 'The Alps' is a Greek film in a series that revolves are the human mind and how disturbing it and humans in general can be. I HIGHLY recommend watching them, they are truly captivating in an odd way 
> 
> ***Dogtooth, the Alps, and Attenburg are the Greek films. Enjoy.


End file.
